


You Can't Be Alone on Christmas, David

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [1]
Category: Breathe Carolina, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is shocked to hear that the tour that he proposed happen in the winter of 2014 actually is going to happen; and is more than ecstatic to find out that Breathe Carolina is actually getting to come. Once he finds out that David is going to spend the Christmas alone instead of going home to his family like everyone else, Kellin invites him back to his family's home for the holiday, where he learns more about how he really feels about David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Alone on Christmas, David

I was sleeping peacefully in my warm bed until something loud, and apparently very hungry, decided to make its way onto my face. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and groaned out loud at Sammy, whom started pawing at my face, which I had expertly hidden underneath the blankets. But, as usual, she wasn't buying it, and I was forced to have to get up out of my cozy cocoon state and feed her. I slid on the fuzzy snowman slippers that my mother had bought me for Christmas the previous year (what? They were cute. And my mom bought them for me, don't judge me, I love my mom and you don't understand), and blindly navigated my way through my mess of a room into the small kitchen that adjoined it. After tripping over Sammy around five hundred times before I even arrived to the pantry, I finally was able to pour her some dry food into her bowl, to which she turned up her nose. I instantly gave up the idea of trying to force feed it to her, as I was very ready to lay back down, and gave her the disgusting smelling wet food that she desired. She meowed in approval, signaling that I was allowed to go back to bed. As my head touched the, still warm, pillow my phone, that was located on my night stand rang. I sighed before rolling on my side and seeing who in the hell thought they had the right to call me at one in the morning. 

Jesse - the bastard.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me," I said, surprised at how sleepy my voice still sounded - it cracked quite a bit, "and it better not be that you found a 'hilarious' video of me on YouTube, because, guess what? I've most likely seen it." 

"Well, if you must know, Mr. Grumpy Pants, our manager called," he said, before pausing. And not going on anymore.

"What the hell? Jesse, what did he say? You can't just say that and then not finish your sentence-"

"God! Calm down, Kellin! He said that he got all of the people together and we are making the winter tour happen."

"Wait, what?" I asked, sitting up in my bed, actually happy at what he was telling me. Several months ago, I had proposed the idea of having a winter tour with some of the bands that we knew well, but I had no idea that it would actually go through and happen.

"Yea, except he wasn't able to get Pierce the Veil on the tour, since, you know, they're recording-"

"Yea, I figured that - so he got Breathe Carolina-"

"Yup. That and some other small band that was on Warped Tour last year, I forget their name... But yeah. He said that it worked out so well because the Feel This tour had been so successful, that everyone is figuring that the tickets will sell fast again."

"Holy shit, when does it start? When is the first date?" 

"Next week-"

"Next week?"

"Um, yeah. It is the first week of winter so I would think that would make sense," he said.

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to do with myself. I wanted to run outside and just scream because I was so happy. 

"Don't think I don't know why you wanted this so badly," Jesse said, causing the smile on my face to fade quickly.

"What?"

"I know that you have a crush on David."

"I do not!" I exclaimed, thankful that he wasn't around to see the totally red blush staining my cheeks.

"Man crush. Whatever. I mean, I always thought Matty would be your number one. But David seemed to take the spotlight during the tour. I swear you were hanging around him twenty four seven and I'm not quite sure how he didn't go insane."

"Oh, ha ha, Jesse. I haven't even talked to him since that tour so you can keep your pants on with all your 'he's your man crush' shit," I said, which was completely (one hundred percent) true. I hadn't even looked at David's Twitter page since the last day of the tour. He had, however, been in my thoughts. Jesse was right, I had spent a lot of time with him during the tour - going out to the bars together, going out to eat, playing video games, and countless other things. To be honest, it had been the most fun tour I had been on with my band because of him. Whether or not I had a crush on him, I had never asked myself. I had just simply enjoyed his company. And hell, maybe it was a lot more than I would with just a friend. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that the winter tour was going to happen.

"Like I believe that for even a second," Jesse said.

"Ask him!" I retorted, being completely fed up with his shit. "Like I even care if you believe me or not."

And then Jesse started laughing his ass off.

"What?"

"You sound so much like a girl right now it's unbelievable," he laughed.

"Shut up, Jesse. I'm going to bed. By the way, what did they decide to name the tour?"

"Oh, I forgot... It had snow in the name I think. I'll check if you want-"

"Nah, it's okay. I think I'm going to try to get some rest now."

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later, then," Jesse said before hanging up.

Except I did not get any sleep after I hung up the phone. I was too busy thinking about seeing David, and realizing that maybe, just maybe, I did have a crush on him. 

Just a little one - nothing serious.

***

"Kellin, I swear to God! Why the fuck did you wait until the last god damn minute to get your bags packed? I could fucking kill you!" Justin yelled from my bedroom, as he and the rest of the band helped me rush and gather the rest of my clothes and belongings that I had laid out on my bedroom floor.

"I have a lot of stuff to pack! I already had three bags done-"

"Do you even need all of this shit? Why do you need five plaid shirts? And ten pairs of jeans? We only have twenty dates, Dude!" Justin exclaimed, making me get even more pissed off at him than I thought was possible. I stomped into the room and grabbed several suitcases that were already packed and made my way out of the house. Whilst walking out the front door and carrying two suitcases in my arms, I tripped over something and fell flat onto my face, luckily not hurting myself too badly in the process, but I questioned what I tripped over. 

"Shit, we almost forgot your cat!" Justin exclaimed, rushing over and picking Sammy up in his arms. She, for some reason, had always liked Justin. Never did she let anyone else, including me - her own owner - pick her up and cradle her like a baby. But whenever Justin put his hands on her it's like she turned into the cutest kitten you've ever seen. She purred whenever he held her, and whenever he sat down she was instantly sitting in his lap and cuddled up towards his body, allowing him to pet her as much as she pleased.

I really didn't understand that cat sometimes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me, though," I groaned, rubbing my forehead where it had collided with the floor and glaring over at both Justin and Sammy.

"Awe, are you okay, Sammy Cat? Oh sweet Sammy," he cooed, petting her head gently.

"I hate you. That's my cat - she should want to be held by me," I snapped, picking up my bags.

"I don't blame her one bit. No I don't! No I don't!" he said in a disgustingly high pitched tone while still petting her head. I did the biggest eye roll ever before walking outside into the freezing breeze that was the ultimate signal that it was winter, the season that always put a smile on my face no matter what. I wondered if David liked winter as much as I did as I walked towards the parked tour bus in front of my tiny house.

***

"We are thirty minutes late and still not even close to the venue!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air and pacing along the tour bus hall way beside the bunks. Jack rolled out of his bunk and stood up just as I walked past him.

"Pacing won't speed the bus up," he said, with a smirk. 

"Oh, thank you, Albert Einstein, I had no idea," I responded, glaring at him before continuing to pace.

"Hey, we weren't the ones going on first anyways, so we're not technically late," Gabe pointed out, sitting down onto the couch with a beer in hand.

"Yes, but part of the experience is being around for everything!" I argued, feeling hopeless.

"I know the real reason you're upset," Jesse said, smirking evilly because that's what he was - evil.

"Oh, shut up. I wouldn't be talking like that to me if I were you. You've pissed me off enough today," I snapped, not in the mood for his teasing.

"David and Kellin sitting in a-"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed before going as far away from Jesse that I could - which meant walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I was fully aware I was acting like a teenage girl, but I didn't care. I was irritated already because we were late to the show (well, late in the sense that the other bands were already performing and we weren't there), and Jesse was pulling his childish crap at the same time.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was pale; paler than usual. It must have been because I was so cold. The heater in the bus had broken several months ago but we never bothered to fix it since when it broke it was in the middle of a scorching summer while on Warped Tour. And right then I regretted not getting it fixed more than anything. Just as I was about to walk out of the bathroom to retrieve a jacket from my bunk, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket and almost dropped it when I saw who it was. 

"David?" I asked when I answered the phone. I heard what sounded like a loud bass thumping in the background and a lot of people.

"Hey, Man. Where are you at? Issues just got done and we are about to go on and I haven't seen a sign of you being here."

"Chill the fuck out, David!" Tommy yelled in the background.

David sighed.

"Oh, we're just running a bit late. We should be there in time for our set," I quickly said, some of the words running together a bit, I'm sure. It was crazy hearing his voice again after what seemed like so long. 

"So, everything is alright? I don't need to call the police?" he laughed.

"Uh, no," I said, laughing a bit with him. I heard the crowd cheer in the background.

"You about to go on?" I asked.

"Yea. Tyler said the crowd is fucking insane. I can't wait. Wish you were here to see it."

"I will be, soon."

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Be here when I get off," he said.

"I will. Have fun out there."

"You know I will," he laughed before hanging up. 

***

The venue was decorated on the outside as well as the inside with Christmas decorations. The trees out front all had lights up high in them which were lit up once our tour bus had pulled up. I couldn't suppress the grin on my face as I hopped out and glanced at all the pretty lights. Inside the venue, there were fake trees with presents underneath them like I had never seen before in a concert venue before. Jesse sang "Jingle Bells" as we walked down the hall towards the dressing room with a "Sleeping With Sirens" sign taped on the back of it.

I walked straight into the backstage lounge from our dressing room and sat down on one of the many red couches just in time for David to walk off of the stage. I had just arrived only minutes ago, but had hauled ass in order to be there once he walked in. It was so worth it to see his face light up the way it did when he saw me.

"Kels!" he exclaimed before running over towards me and bending over in order to give me a sweaty hug.

"Hey, Man," I said, awkwardly. As he hugged me I heard Jesse giggle from across the room but I decided to ignore him for the time being. 

"So, what caused you to be so late?"

"Um-" I said, before being rudely interrupted by Justin.

"Kellin was the cause. He basically had none of his shit packed this morning and he wanted to take his whole house with him."

"Did not! And, for the record, I did have three bags already packed."

"Yeah, three out of fifty," Justin retorted. 

"Shut up," I said, glaring over at him.

"Wait, your hair! It's fucking amazing!" David exclaimed, ruffling it a bit and making me smile hugely.

"At least someone noticed," I said, scowling at the rest of my friends.

"I noticed; just didn't care," Justin said, shrugging his bass guitar strap over his shoulders when our tech handed it to him. Sammy walked up and rubbed up against his leg.

"Hey! What is she doing out of the bus?" I asked, completely freaking out over the fact that she was loose in the venue. 

"Calm down," Justin said, bending over and petting the top of her little cute head. "She's fine. She'll stay in here and wait for me to get off stage. Won't you, Sammy? Yes you will!"

"You brought a cat on tour?" David practically yelled with excitement as he tripped over himself running towards her and picking her up. She didn't try to leap out of David's arms - she liked him too.

"I'm beginning to think that she only hates me," I said as I watched David cradle her just like Justin was able to. But while I watched David hold her, my heart did a little flip in my chest. He was adorable holding her like he was.

"She's so cute!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks; she's mine," I said, proudly.

"But she hates you," Justin laughed. 

"Fucker," I said, glaring over at him. "How long do we have before going onstage?" I asked.

"Ten minutes," Jesse replied, tuning a string to the way he liked it on his guitar.

"Good, just enough to do my warm ups," I said, standing up and starting to sing the first notes to Satellites, which caused Justin to groan and cover his ears, while I saw David (out of the corner of my eye) smile over at me with Sammy still in his tattooed arms.

David stood side stage during the whole set, which definitely surprised me. Not that he hadn't watched a Sleeping With Sirens set before, I guess I just wasn't expecting him to do it that night. But he did, and seeing him there the whole time only made me have an even better time singing. Although once I did mess up the lyrics on one of the songs, but I was pretty sure no one noticed since not even Justin gave me a dirty look. 

As I walked off stage and the crowd was still cheering for more, David was waiting for me.

"Want to go out for drinks? I know of a great bar around ten miles out. And they play some pretty great music."

"I'd love to," I replied, smiling.

***

The show in San Diego was on December 23rd and it was going to be the last show that all of us were going to all be staying in the tour bus or around each other. We had planned that after the show we were all going to head to the nearest airport and fly off to our separate destinations to spend Christmas with our families. We were walking outside the venue after performing our set, and we were all talking about where we were going.

"My aunt is batshit crazy to be honest. But it's her turn to host the holidays this year so I have to deal with it, unfortunately," Jesse said, shrugging. 

"I am not surprised in the least that your aunt is crazy," I said, laughing. 

"Shut up," he said, nudging me in the arm.

"Who's house are you going to for the holidays, David?" I asked, looking over at him. He simply looked at the ground in front of him as we walked and shrugged.

"I'm staying here. I don't go home for the holidays," he said.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed, stopping midstep and looking over at him. He stopped too.

"Eh, my family doesn't exactly care for me that much," he said, laughing afterwards like it was no big deal. 

"So you're spending Christmas alone?"

"I always do. Have ever since I was eighteen," he said, starting to walk towards the tour buses again. "You would be surprised at how comfortable a tour bus can be when it's all to yourself, Dude."

"You spend Christmas alone? Every year?" I repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah - don't a lot of people? Well, not actually alone... Jack Daniels keeps me company most of the time-"

"No, fucking way. You're coming with me," I said, confidently as I resumed walking towards my bus. "Get your stuff together-"

"Wait, what are you talking about? I'm not going to crash your family's holiday bash! Dude-"

"It's just my mom and dad. And, David, I promise you, it will make my mother's year if you show up. She loves taking care of people."

David was silent and I turned around to look at him. 

"I'm not going to let you be alone on Christmas," I said sternly.

"I don't get lonely," he said with sass in his tone.

"I don't care. You're coming with me and that's that. Now, get your stuff-"

"But, Kellin!"

"Now. No 'buts'."

"God dammit. Fuck it, fine! Fine, I will go. But if your parents kick me out of their house I'm going to say I told you so the whole way back to the airport."

I laughed at his comment, because I knew that there was no way in hell that my parents would kick him out. First of all, they had always been okay with me bringing my boyfriends over for Christmas (which had only been two but still). And ever since I was a child my mother had loved whenever I brought friends over; she always took care of them as if they were her own children. And even now, ten years later, she still did the same thing. I often wondered if she had wanted to have another child with my father before, but I never asked. But either way, I knew that David would definitely be welcomed with open arms in my parents' home.

***

I had two (filled to the very brim) bags thrown over my shoulders and Sammy's cat carrier in my hands as David and I walked into the airport that we were going to use to get up to my parent's home in California.

"Meow!" Sammy howled, causing several people to look over in my direction like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that people were rudly staring at me just because my cat couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

"She's scared," David said, walking quickly so that he was in front of me and could see her. "Stop for a second."

I sighed and stopped walking. David got down on his knees and looked into the cage.

"Hey, it's okay. You're just going for a little trip, okay? I'm here, Sammy," he said as he stuck his finger inside and pet her head as best as he could through the tiny holes in the front. And after he did so, she stopped howling. I looked at him with an astonished look.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? I just talked to her, that's all," he said, getting up off of the dirty airline floor. His legs looked really good in the white ripped skinny jeans he was wearing, I noticed. But I quickly snapped myself out of staring at his body.

"Yea, okay - oh fuck," I said, after realizing that I only had one ticket for the flight from where we were back to LA. My eyes darted up towards the sign showing all of the flights and their departing times - and it showed that our flight was sold out. 

"What? Oh fuck, what?" he asked, pulling his suitcase along behind him as I walked towards the front desk.

"The fucking flight is full!" I exclaimed, rushing over even faster to the front desk. 

"I can just stay here, it's no problem," David said, beggingging to turn away.

"No! You are getting on that flight. Just wait here and," I paused to hand him Sammy, "hold her." I walked over to the, surprisingly short, line for the front desk and waited. I had paid no attention to who was directly in front of me, that is, until it was his turn at the counter and his thick British accent came out and my eyes instantly darted to his back.

He was tall, extremely thin, had shoulder length brown hair, and his arms were heavily tattooed. I didn't need to see his face to know that it was Oli Sykes, and I briefly considered running out of the line and coming back. I looked back over at David, however, and he was sitting with Sammy's cage in his lap and talking to her through the front of it and he looked so adorable that I decided to suck it up and stand and wait behind Oli anyways. I figured that if I didn't stand out or make any sudden strange movements, that Oli wouldn't even notice me. I listened into his conversation while waiting, because what else was I supposed to do?

"What do you mean I'm on the flight to LA? I ordered a ticket to London, not bloody California!"

"Sir, it only shows that you have purchased a ticket for the flight to Los Angles at eight PM tonight. There is nothing else in the system."

"I need to be flying to London tonight! Fuck, okay, what time is the next flight to London?"

"Nine PM - and there are still tickets available for it."

"Well then, sign me up. I don't want the ticket to the LA flight-"

It took all I had to speak up and say something, but I forced myself to.

"I'll buy it from you," I said, biting my lip hard afterwards. Oli turned around and took one look at me before sighing heavily.

"What are the chances?"

"Hey, can we forget about our issues for a moment? I need that ticket," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"And why should I sell it to you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Fuck, I'm offering you money for a seat on a plane that you won't even use!" 

He smirked.

"Oli! Come on! Can't you give me a break, just this once? It's Christmas Eve for God's sake, Oli, please?" I begged.

"What do I get in return?"

"My money! God, what more do you need?" 

"A hug."

"Wait - what?" I said, not completely believing what I was hearing. I couldn't even begin to process a world where Oli Sykes wanted to give me a hug. "You want what?"

"I feel fuckin' bad for what I started, okay? I have a lot of fuckin' mistakes to fix right now, okay? I've already fixed a couple of things and you were on my list and here you are. Fuck, if that's not a sign then I don't know what is."

"You aren't going to like, break my back or anything, are you?"

"Excuse me, but there are other people in line," the woman said, looking over at Oli.

"Let 'em go, then!" he shouted, kind of shocking me (and the woman for that matter). Oli then moved aside from the line, as did I, and embraced me in a hug. He smelled oddly nice - not what I was expecting from him to be honest, kind of like a fireplace for some, strange, fucked up reason. Maybe he used some sort of weird cologne, I didn't know - nor did I care all that much. All I know is that Oli Sykes was hugging me and I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Merry Christmas, Mate," he said as he stopped hugging me and handed me his plane ticket. I looked down at it and then back up at him.

"How much-"

"It's yours," he said as he walked away. I stood there, stunned, and shocked by his generosity. I looked back at the ticket and realized it was the seat next to mine. And I half wondered that, in another universe, I hadn't asked David to come along to my house and Oli had somehow actually gotten on the plane and we ended up becoming friends and then maybe more. Hell, I didn't know why I was even thinking those kinds of thoughts, I guess I was just confused by all of his sudden generosity.

I walked back over to David after coming out of my daze and I sat next to him.

"Well?" he asked, looking over at me with Sammy's cage in his lap.

"Got it," I said, not even mentioning how. I didn't see the point of getting into it. I had David a ticket on the plane and that's all that mattered.

***

"Dude, I don't know if I can do this," David said as he pulled his jacket around his small waist tighter. We were both carrying all of our luggage up to my parent's house after driving there from the airport in a rental car, with the addition of me carrying Sammy (still in her carrier) in my right hand.

"Chill out, David. I told you - my parents are gonna love you," I said as I walked up to the front door of their two story house and rang the door bell with my left hand.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna jet-" David said before the door swung open and revealed my mother with the biggest grin on her face. She was wearing, however, the most hideous Christmas sweater I had ever seen in my whole life, even uglier than she had on last year - she had said she was gonna top herself but I didn't think she could. I was very, very wrong. It was a royal blue color with a large snowman on it with a stupid huge grin on its face.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, my sweet baby!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and squeezed every ounce of oxygen I had left in my lungs out in a hug.

"And who is this?" my father asked with a warm smile, after he walked to the doorway and stood right behind my mother.

"This," I said, once my mom had let go of me and allowed me to breathe again, "is David. He was going to be alone on Christmas so I thought that it would be okay to bring him here-"

"Of course it's okay! No one as cute as him should be alone on Christmas!" my mom screeched, throwing her arms around his neck and causing David to visibly get extremely uncomfortable and nervous. I giggled at his reaction. I mouthed 'she's always like that' to him.

"I, uh," David said as she hugged him. 

And then I realized what my parents probably were thinking - they thought that David was my boyfriend. I had been openly gay with them ever since I was a teenager, so bringing home a boy wasn't unusual for me; it wasn't long before that I had brought Vic over for every holiday, but he was another story... All I could hope is that neither of them said anything that would even suggest that he is my boyfriend, in front of him at least. That's why I decided it would be best if I talked to my parents alone before they said anything and made things awkward between David and I.

"Can we come inside? It's freezing out here," I said, quickly before pushing David's lower back so that he got his ass inside and didn't screw around because he was nervous.

"Awe, Sammy!" my father exclaimed, taking the cat carrier from my hand and opening it immediately. She got out and ran to the area in front of the fireplace and laid down - she had always loved that little spot. And I had thought it was the cutest thing.

"David, I'll show you where you can stay," I said, ushering him up the stairs and out of my parents' sight. 

"Your parents seem nice," he said as we walked up the stairs. 

"Yeah, told you," I replied, leading him to my room, before I realized that he needed to stay in the guest room instead. I was so used to bringing Vic there that it was still a habit, even after two years of us being apart.

"So, where's your room?" he asked as I opened up the door to the guest room.

"I'll show you it later, I promise. For now just get settled in your room and clean up if you want - I'll be right downstairs," I said before closing the door with David inside of the room. I practically fell down the stairs to get to my parents. My dad was sitting on the living room couch watching a football game and my mother was in the kitchen. 

"Mom!" I said, speed walking past my dad so that he didn't miss any part of the game he was watching. He was serious about his football.

"Fresh baked cookies, coming through!" she announced, swooping past me and setting a sheet of reindeer shaped sugar cookies with different colored sprinkles on the table.

"Mom," I repeated, walking over towards her.

"Yes?"

"David is just a friend."

"Oh, nonsense, Honey! I can tell! You don't have to hid it from us, you know that!"

"Mom, I'm not joking - he is seriously just a friend-"

"Then, how come he kept sneaking glances at you in 'that way'? Hm?"

"What way? Huh?" I asked. "You've only seen him for two seconds-"

"I can tell when there is chemistry between you and your boyfriends, Sweetie. You know I have always been able to tell," she said as she walked back over to the oven.

"There is no chemistry-"

She turned around and pointed a cookie dough covered spoon at me while she talked.

"You look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't think that that boy is cute that is sitting upstairs."

"Mother!" I exclaimed, looking towards the stairs to make sure he wasn't there.

"Well?"

"Okay, maybe I do find him a bit attractive, but that doesn't mean that we are dating!" I admitted, to both myself and my mother.

"You will be, because that boy likes you too. His name was David, right?" 

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh my gosh, I will be right back!" my mom exclaimed before running out of the room. "Watch those cookies in the oven for me, Kellin!"

"David, huh?" my father asked, standing up from the couch since the game was on a commercial. "Is he also in a band? Lead singer, I'm assuming-"

"Yes," I said, sighing.

"Well, I won't bother you about him like your mother will," he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," David said as he walked down the stairs, now dressed in a navy blue sweater and the same tight black skinny jeans from before. I blushed just looking at him - my mother was right, I did think he was cute. Very, very, cute - sexy even. I wondered if she was right about David liking me too.

"Do you like football, son?" my father asked, sitting back down onto the couch.

"Love it! Aren't the Giants playing the Colts today?"

My dad's face lit up instantly. He had always wanted me to be the kind to be into sports and get into the games with him, but I just never was. I always tried to watch it with him but I always found myself more interested in the commercials than the actual football games.

"Yup! It's fourteen to fourteen right now, if you can believe that," he said, unable to contain his joy for someone to talk about sports with. 

"How's Luck doing?" David asked, still standing up beside the couch, looking at the TV with my dad.

"He's thrown an interception, but other than that he's looking pretty solid. Sit down," he said, patting the spot next to him on the couch. David smiled and gratefully sat by my father.

I wondered if it was weird of me to be so happy about my parents liking David so much.

I took care of the cookies that my mother had said to watch while the both of them watched the game. 

"That was not a fucking fumble!" David shouted at the television screen. I blushed hearing him for some strange reason. I was taking out the second batch of cookies when my mother walked back into the room with one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on her face.

"What did you do?" I said in a tone that made it sound like I knew she did something wrong.

"Oh, nothing - don't you worry about a thing," she said, taking a cookie off of the cookie sheet, "So, David and your father getting a little bonding time, hm?"

"Oh, yeah. David likes football so-"

"I think that it's lovely," she said, moving all of the cookies off of the sheet and into a container, "I'm sure you're happy that your father approves-"

"Mom!"

"Oh, fine. I'll stop," she laughed.

"Thank you. Believe me, if anything happens I'll let you know. You'll be the first person I call."

"Thank goodness!"

"Mom..." I said, sighing. 

***

Later that night, after dinner with my parents and awkward goodnight kisses from both of them to each of us (well, awkward for us - Mom and Dad had no problem smooching both of us on the cheek like we were ten years old), David had come to my room and knocked ever so lightly on the door.

"Yes?" I asked after I opened the door. I was dressed in the embarrassing Christmas pajamas that my mother always wanted me to wear every Christmas Eve night and I wasn't about to disappoint her then. I was pretty sure the sight made David smile though, but it was quickly dismissed by the feelings of anxiety that he had.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and let him into my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat onto the edge of my neatly made bed.

"I feel terrible," he said, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, David," I said, sitting down beside him and putting a comforting arm around his shoulders, which did nothing to help comfort him.

"No, really! There's a reason my parents don't want me in their house, Kellin! And if you're parents knew the true story about me, they would kick me out too!" he wailed. His shoulders were shaking violently and he was sobbing uncontrollabliy. I couldn't imagine a reason for someone not to want David inside their house - epsecially his own family. "They're ashamed of me, Kellin. And you will be too."

"I could never be ashamed of you David-"

"I'm gay."

I didn't know what to say to him. But right after he said it, I felt a wave of relief crash over me and that's when I knew that I liked him more than I thought I did - that Jesse and my mother (unfortunately) were right. I did have a crush on David. 

"Dude, that's not a problem with my parents," I laughed. He wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"What? How do you know that?"

"You're not the only gay one here," I said.

"Wait, you're-"

"Yea. They actually thought you were my boyfriend when I brought you in. I had to explain that you weren't-"

"You're kidding me. No, you're fucking with me, Kels. There's no way that you're gay."

"You know Vic?"

"Fuentes?" he asked.

"Yea, him. I've dated him. Ask him."

"Wow, okay," he said, trying to process everything I had just told him.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile.

"Yea, actually. Wasn't expecting that to be honest."

"You seriously couldn't tell?" I asked, laughing afterwards.

"Well, no? I guess I just assume everyone is straight until proven otherwise."

"Yea, but when you see a guy that went to cosmetology school and has hair and a fashion sense like mine - one can only assume..."

David laughed.

"Okay, okay. Maybe the signs were there and I just didn't see it... But the thing is, I didn't care. I just liked being around you a lot."

My heart sunk. I had just realized I liked him and I felt like he was friend-zoning me already, but I wasn't exactly sure.

"Yea. You too," I said, quietly.

"I guess we should go to sleep. Santa, right?" David said, standing up off of my bed.

"Uh, yeah. Santa."

"Okay, goodnight, Kels," he said, walking silently out of my room. I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I realized that all I would like for Christmas is David, and the chances of me getting what I wanted were seeming very, very slim.

***

"David!" I exclaimed, knocking on the guest bedroom door frantically. It took him a good two minutes of listening to me hit on his door like a maniac before he slowly opened it and I was greeted by the sight of his sleepy self.

He was fucking cute when he was sleepy.

"What?" he yawned, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What do you mean 'what'? It's Christmas! Come on!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the stairs.

"Wait! I haven't even brushed my hair yet!"

"No one cares if your hair looks like you just had sex," I laughed, still yanking him down the stairs by his hand.

"Wait- what did you say?"

Before I could even answer, we had reached the bottom of the stairs and David stopped in his tracks. There were now tons of presents underneath the Christmas tree. 

"What is this?" David asked, shocked.

"It's Christmas! What do you think?" I said before running over towards the tree and getting on my knees to look at the gifts. "This one is yours; mine; yours," I said as I grabbed each wrapped package and moved them across the floor.

David sat down beside me and started bawling - not just crying, but full on bawling.

"David! What's wrong?" I asked, leaving the presents alone and putting my arms around his shoulders.

"I haven't gotten gifts on Christmas since I was a little kid," he said, trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay, David. You're here with me and my family now."

"Merry Christmas!" my mother shouted from the top of the stairs before running down wearing her hideous red robe that she always wore on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Quinn," David said sweetly, subtly wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Now, once your father gets his bottom up out of bed we will start unwrapping the gifts. David, will you open this one first, Honey? I want to see your reaction," she said with a warm smile. David nodded and I could tell that he was holding back tears again. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm awake!" my father said, rushing down the stairs with a camera in hand. "Alright, let the present opening begin!"

***

David and I were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, admiring the warmth it provided. It was around eleven o'clock at night, and all the Christmas celebration had been done for the day. My parents were in their room asleep already, as they always were worn out after Christmas.

"I still can't believe your parents got me gifts even though I got here yesterday," David said. I looked over at him and smiled.

"They have their ways. Especially Mom. She's magical or something, I think," I laughed. 

The silence between us was uncomfortable. It felt like something needed to be said and no one was saying it. It never felt like that between us, but it did right then and I wasn't sure if I was the only one feeling like that.

"David?" I asked, almost choking on the word.

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If I, hypothetically, kissed you, would you, you know, well, I-"

He cut me off by kissing me. He put his hands on the sides of my face and pulled me closer towards him and I pushed myself towards him, losing myself almost instantly in him. He was so enticing; everything about him sent my mind into overdrive. I realized that to be with him is all I had ever wanted from the start.

David broke apart from the kiss for a moment, but only to pull me into his lap and then he put his hands on my hips when we pressed our lips together once again.

"Finally," David moaned in between our kisses. "Kels, Baby," he moaned, kissing down my neck.

"David," I responded, throwing my head back and taking in the feeling of his lips on my skin. It felt like we were doing something forbidden for some reason - not because of the fact we were both men, but because we were supposed to be friends. Or that everyone thought we were friends. With all of my previous boyfriends, everyone had known we were dating. With David - it was different. And for some reason it made it a lot better.

"We should stop," he said before pecking me on the lips one last time and sitting back onto the couch and looking at me while I sat on top of his lap.

"I don't want to," I whined, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly while grinding my hips into his in a way that made him moan aloud.

"I want to date you, Kels. Not fuck you. That comes later," he laughed.

"But why fuck me later when you can right now?" I asked, sliding my hand in between our lower halves and palming his crotch.

"Kels," he pleaded.

"Uh huh?" I asked, squeezing the outline of his hard cock through his thin pajama bottoms.

"I want us to last," he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Okay, we will wait to fuck," I said. I, however, kept my hand right where it was and kept massaging his member.

"Then wh-why are you still teasing me?"

"Just because we aren't fucking yet doesn't mean I can't get you off," I whispered, slowly pulling his bottoms down enough to free his cock and allow my hand full access to his length. While touching him I made sure that neither of my parents walked down the stairs; as I had a perfect view of the top of the staircase.

"Oh, fuck," David moaned, biting his lip afterwards and looking down at my hand.

"That's it, Baby. Let me see how you cum. Please, David? I want to make you feel good," I whispered as I glided my hand over his pre-cum covered cock.

"Oh, you definitely make me feel good, Kels," he laughed, before his expression quickly returned to one of pleasure.

"Oh, Baby, I wish I could suck on your pretty cock right now. I would love to taste every bit of you on my tongue," I purred, slowing down the pace that I was moving my hand and focusing on using my fingers along the sensitive areas. 

"Fuck," he cursed, his hands attempting to grab onto something, but there was nothing to grab so he instead put them on my hips. Soon afterwards, he came all over my hand and his shirt, moaning softly while he did.

"One sec," I said, hopping off of him and dashing towards the kitchen so I could grab a napkin to help clean him up.

"Thanks," he said, wiping off himself the best he could and then re-clothing himself. I washed my hands before walking back over and sitting back down beside him.

"Do you, want me to-"

"No. That was good enough for me," I smiled. "We are dating now, right?"

"Right."

"My mom is going to freak out so hard," I laughed.

"Why?"

"She likes you. I can tell."

"I'm glad. Hey Kels?"

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks for making me come with you for Christmas. You've given me the best gift I've ever received."

"A handjob?" I laughed, a bit too loudly.

"No!" He blushed. "A boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. So you didn't like the handjob-"

"I did like it, don't worry," he laughed, reaching over and grabbing my hand. 

"Merry Christmas," I said, cuddling into his side and laying my head down onto his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Kels," he replied, kissing my head and then laying his on top of mine. "Kellin?"

"What?" 

"Your cat watched us the whole time. She's right there," he said, pointing over towards Sammy, whom was curled up by the fireplace looking over at us lazily.

"Do you really think it's the first time she's seen something like that?" I laughed. "God only knows how many times she saw Vic and I-"

"Okay, that's enough. I don't need to hear about your and Vic's sex life thank you very much," he replied.

"Sorry," I laughed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Won't come up again."

"Thanks for sparing me," he replied, laughing afterwards. 

The silence wasn't uncomfortable at all then. Now that we had gotten together - everything felt right. Maybe that was all we needed to do all along.

***

"It was so nice having you over for Christmas, David," my mother said during all of our goodbyes and hugs before we were supposed to head out the door and to the airport. David smiled shyly.

"It was nice being with someone. I really liked the gifts."

"Mom?" I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, David is- my boyfriend," I stuttered, looking back and forth between my parents for their reaction. Both of them smiled simultaneously.

"I knew it!" she screeched, throwing her arms around David. I was glad she liked him - but shouldn't I have been the one she was hugging?

"I thought you were the whole time," my father said, sounding very confused. 

"Well, no, it's kind of complicated-" I started before being cut off by David.

"But it's too long of a story to tell before we head off to take our flight, right, Kels?"

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, checking the time on my phone. "See you later Mom, and Dad," I said, kissing both of them on their cheeks.

"Bye bye. We look forward to seeing more of you, David, honey!" Mom shouted as we walked off.

"You too!" David shouted back, his cheeks bright red - and whether it was from the cold or from embarrassment I didn't know but I guessed both.

"You are such a nervous wreck around them," I laughed, putting my free arm around his waist.

"Yea, well. I'm a nervous wreck by default, didn't you know?" he laughed, looking over at me briefly before we parted and got into the rental car. I put Sammy's pet carrier in the back seat along with my suitcases and got into the passenger's seat. 

"Kels?" David asked once he had sat down in the driver's seat. 

"Yea?"

"I really enjoyed this. All of it. Being with you and your family, opening the gifts with you, holding your hand on the couch, kissing you for the first time... Just, everything. It was better than I had ever imagined it would be. And I really want you to know that it meant a lot to me; and that you mean a lot to me."

"Well, David, I-"

He leaned over and pressed his cold lips to mine, and placed his hand on the side of my face. I closed my eyes and began to get lost in it, just like I had in front of the fireplace the night before, and then he pulled away.

"I will never get tired of that," he smiled, facing forward and starting the car.

I never did get tired of it either.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Sammy: 1998 - 2014. I love you and miss you so much <333


End file.
